theabbyleedancecompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Hyland
''Brooke Marie Hyland ''is a young adult who formerly pursued a dance career with training from the Abby Lee Dance Company. At the age of two, Brooke began her training at Reign Dance Productions, then joined the Abby Lee Dance Company several years later. Her dream as a child was to become a Cirque du Soleil contortionist. In 2011, Brooke, her younger sister Paige, and their mother Kelly were cast for Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, which followed the lives of young competitive dancers and their mothers. They left the show in 2014 following a physical altercation between Kelly and Abby Lee Miller, which resulted in a lawsuit filed by the Hylands. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups (Not Shown on “Dance Moms”) Note: To see a more complete list of ALDC group routines, visit our Groups/Lines/Productions page. The following is a list of group routines performed by Brooke before or outside of “Dance Moms.” Titles Won * Regional Mini Miss Onstage New York 2007 * National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2007 * National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 * Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 * National Preteen Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 * National Teen Miss Energy 2012 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner-up - Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2007 * 5th runner-up - Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2008 * 4th runner-up - Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2009 * 1st runner-up - Regional Junior Miss Fire and Ice 2010 * 4th runner-up - National Junior Miss Dance of America 2010 * 1st runner-up - Regional Teen Miss Energy 2013 Gallery Headshots IMG_7751.JPG IMG 7273.GIF IMG_7724.JPG IMG_7752.JPG|2010 IMG_7747.JPG|2011 IMG_7725.JPG|2011 IMG_7748.JPG|2012 IMG_7729.JPG|2013 IMG_7749.JPG|2013 IMG_7750.JPG|2014 Brook-Hyland-Hair-color.jpg ALDC Photoshoots E2184CA2-5817-47FC-951A-87ADD0D3D29C.jpeg|unknown group (2005) IMG_7773.JPG|“No Parking on the Dance Floor” group (2005) (name credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) IMG_7769.JPG|"Firefly" solo (2006) IMG_7770.JPG IMG_7772.JPG E91D3DD4-2363-4DCB-BA70-C8701D9B4E99.jpeg IMG_7758.JPG|Brooke, Paige, and Josh (2006) IMG_7753.JPG|"Bigger Isn't Better" solo (2007) IMG_7760.JPG|"High Hopes" solo (2008) IMG_7761.JPG IMG_7774.JPG|"Snowfall" group (2008) IMG_7763.JPG|Brooke’s solo and Paige’s “Brave New Girl” (2009) IMG_7778.JPG|unknown solo (2009) IMG_7775.JPG IMG_7776.JPG IMG_7764.JPG IMG_7777.JPG B7C324FA-B043-4752-B8BC-AC2007AFA2F7.jpeg|“I’ve Got a Secret” group (2009) AB9F911A-5590-4A40-85E4-DE1217E6EE98.png AA586751-9F51-4DB3-9529-29098E3F55A5.jpeg|“Steam Heat” group (2009) 50D8AC39-F1AB-4AC4-B251-A732512599CE.jpeg|unknown (?) BE77036C-6C3D-4AD7-AFF5-4D90B04E430C.jpeg|“Metamorphosis” solo (2010) 5589D38D-75C6-4BB2-A3F6-9B7E68B87A51.jpeg 1B5D71A4-0BC8-4315-BF95-084C3DB69E9E.jpeg 83620756-BD49-403A-9060-A8F25AC06706.jpeg AC156D69-3A2B-47A2-8F72-02411530067F.jpeg C7E9599E-3EC8-491C-8DE5-53FFBCA4D613.jpeg|Brooke’s “Metamorphosis” and Paige’s “Honeybun” (2010) A2E9AE46-B7F4-4A41-842F-6F1A9D998B71.jpeg|“My Eyes Adored You” Duet with Brandon (2010) 2C4F8201-FFC4-4195-AE6D-B1C08824AA21.png|“5 Guys Named Moe” group (2010) 1E0274AB-B6DE-40DF-998D-6470F89837E0.jpeg|“Note to God” group (2010) 2E4E78DD-8964-477E-9E34-860FC0BD2792.jpeg|“Ooh, Child” group (2010) DCB8A540-5747-49B5-AC3E-3EC9615BAF4B.jpeg 0D35F0AE-BFA0-4632-B7CA-223C67533FD5.jpeg FFE63C16-5400-4C06-9D93-52F1A7C98623.jpeg 2B506246-5B94-4EAC-9C71-AC7D30B7B1D0.jpeg DA9AB38B-628A-450E-8C21-438B5D7186B4.jpeg 59340381-ACDF-4991-80F2-F85A668DEC15.jpeg CFD5F49F-28FB-4B59-9DA4-6C2E7AEF88A1.jpeg|unknown solo (2012) E004366E-7421-4A6B-A80A-31950AFF1E97.jpeg D842CB81-48B6-4454-AD0C-4D0EA25CB16A.png|“Born to Dance” group (2012) DBE16C13-0FB6-487A-87A8-963EFC54FEE9.jpeg|“Checkmate” group (2012) Title Winner Photoshoots IMG_7730.JPG|National Small Fry Miss DEA 2007 IMG_7723.JPG|Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 Stage Shots FB73DDF2-D06F-4B51-ADBE-EFD1C2769444.jpeg|“Bigger Isn’t Better” solo at Fire and Ice (2007) 673CC6F0-6129-4D17-A53C-9DBEE5EB5F59.jpeg 31369AB1-4A5C-45D1-967D-FCC44E3B58DB.jpeg 27F4ED3F-C7DF-4145-BEBB-80412187B9CE.jpeg 771745B1-ED56-47B1-B9E5-3E1355F70455.jpeg 402F2357-614A-48DB-8212-C498A4D7E5A4.jpeg 23714B2A-2C08-4791-8FFC-42DDEF3219D2.jpeg A4B9C1A5-8786-4C69-983D-058FE9A7FC22.jpeg 34866FFF-6191-496F-85DC-196A2DC896F6.jpeg 12D02E91-EE4B-4B9A-9C1E-D7077B668E9B.jpeg 4BC8B997-A34C-49AE-BE56-FEB14FA70CC8.jpeg 34AA6C25-7B00-44A1-AB7E-CF2DE71D6192.jpeg DC6F98A0-4D43-4AD5-A88B-64DBEDF21DD2.jpeg 97E245D6-FA26-4203-8627-7FDA5E8A5B7A.jpeg|“High Hopes” solo at Fire and Ice (2008) A9D056B2-F630-402E-921D-1F54E4B76EC5.jpeg 89904F8A-C6C6-4516-BB40-DBEF7856FD11.jpeg 875445D4-168F-4886-BAC8-605CE874F77B.jpeg 219024E5-A191-4355-9036-6F9591978BF5.jpeg F2626A8D-CE2E-4B9C-8139-1E493627D88B.jpeg FE2598BE-7784-4DED-82FA-3403EF2D1E42.jpeg CD0CAD85-5C07-49D1-81CE-D21D3D18B817.jpeg F39B476B-A183-499E-A59B-1E9E0CA180A6.jpeg EBCF8CD4-B10A-4629-AAAD-8739EC2B0ABE.jpeg 9AA0DD4B-2DC2-46B5-8493-D982137EA9F8.jpeg 82725C9B-507E-4DD7-B1DC-B7BF44DF391A.jpeg 7E4EA8C0-9577-488B-984A-0BF524A7DA7B.jpeg 41C35298-2EE1-40CE-BE06-B98C0147F0E6.jpeg BD8870F0-6208-4D4F-AE3E-FB223584657D.jpeg B331D670-6B27-461E-B736-6F93815BD6AE.jpeg EBF30C18-E267-409F-B248-EA64FE6B0002.jpeg 77D6B965-1E74-4CB5-BB6A-85754DC06BA8.jpeg|“Metamorphosis” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2010) 3F74962A-A969-49EB-ACE8-BB4EEF9967DF.jpeg 5CECFD20-2F9F-4933-9684-C478F72456EF.jpeg 66111B35-E89A-42DE-94A8-3B57C321BEEF.jpeg 1FFFDD87-756A-4728-8EB8-BA4D42ED94C8.jpeg B42CA484-B413-4A9F-B677-750ABD30B137.jpeg CCEDF62B-0DD1-4F01-A593-88F55ED18128.jpeg EDA75CEE-76BF-4D01-850D-A70FE369CDEA.jpeg 472E643A-1C17-4EED-BEBA-B6CE646A5BD6.jpeg|“Metamorphosis” solo at JUMP (2010) 5597FB03-0413-4D9C-A1D4-FC9B188BB0DD.jpeg|“When the Sun Goes Down” solo at Dance Masters of PA (2011) (credits to lovethealdcdancers on Instagram) 50CCACE1-EC72-4D7D-8FB8-798E02DE7FF6.jpeg|“Pull of the Moon” solo at DEA (2011) 0A1F9A6D-5263-4EEF-9B2F-AF7C92C7352F.jpeg 090DAA9A-0695-4026-A036-B1D4380D0E9E.jpeg 3855147E-2E73-40EE-BBE6-313B3337246B.jpeg 7B63A08B-5E4B-4F62-B057-9882EC9C831F.jpeg 4DFD5DEB-99D1-44E5-89E4-7FF00E5BB309.jpeg C1E01F6C-EB21-42F8-8B81-5A77E8C4AA1A.jpeg E5FF7BC6-4016-4DBC-AE27-1F34A978405E.jpeg 5E723986-3445-4204-AF5C-E1D6AF8D415B.jpeg|“Garden of Eden” solo at DEA (2012) CC8FE031-8342-4EF3-B6F5-17CF9649340E.jpeg E2FEB228-F709-40BC-B75C-5004FEE81B48.jpeg 25B7E250-44F4-4BC0-9319-9C425B899E93.jpeg 541F8C23-F5BF-40BA-A331-C270708C9FD1.jpeg 3EB46218-0F78-4005-AE4B-2219ECCBBC9C.jpeg E7A5E6DA-400A-405B-8612-B20189D46FD2.jpeg 7CF062FC-4587-4920-8E17-5A489CF2857E.jpeg 6C71B297-889A-405D-BA3D-5ABB60E86B02.jpeg 1991F299-5701-489D-98AB-DA736BA09C30.jpeg 7DE90A73-CB11-4A37-8FC0-E002732B87EA.png|“Diary of Anne Frank” solo at Energy Nationals (2012) 2507990B-329B-4423-8684-5A7D8C46C880.png 9F24416D-7019-48B4-9781-323EFBD69405.png 358FC98B-B2CA-4CA2-924C-EA3D57F1C658.png 78D44107-3A52-4A79-B70D-301DD3EB7A5A.png B10F86BD-882D-417C-9085-886D03C3E05E.png 534E61BC-8C36-4530-A2DC-7326018A9EC0.png 8AD54982-B5B7-4BFD-8907-D4C31DE0190B.png 15FB8B1C-AC18-44A2-A5A0-51500364F218.png Miscellaneous 8AA89E55-49F6-453B-9154-7BA7F77D5C2D.jpeg|Brooke wins Regional Mini Miss Onstage NY (2007) C81F81F4-83DB-4D09-9B17-1EB68F161D1D.jpeg|The “Pass the Pig” group backstage (2008) 0164FA47-F7B2-4D64-8A1C-E40A31FB7FDC.jpeg|The “Electricity” group backstage (2011) 2490483D-D7C5-4E5B-933B-16B032382C95.jpeg|The “My Pumps” group backstage (2011) 261309F3-6995-4C35-ADEB-9CBED32E8C4C.jpeg|The “This is My Beauty” group backstage (2011) 92A8C29F-77F0-439E-A98F-2642315305E4.jpeg|Brooke, Paige, and Chloe backstage in their “Sassy Dolls” group costumes (2012) Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Regional Title Holders Category:National Title Holders